the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Biffy Martona Chronicle
The Biffy Martona Chronicle is the third episode of Season 1 and the third episode overall of the YouTube Comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The episode was released August 31st 2016 and was given a TV-14 V rating. Synopsis Martin Anderson's insurance company writes off his car after was destroyed in the previous episode. He initially plans to buy another used car, as his last one was, but suddenly becomes tempted to buy a brand new sports car when he thinks his girlfriend, Jessie Roberts, dumped him for "Biffy Martona", the "jerk" former star quarter-back of the "Pasadena Prowlers", the football team of Martin's high-school, to win her back. Plot Martin Anderson's car is written off by his insurance company after it was recently destroyed. Saddened in his heart that his cherished car has been destroyed, Martin reflects his past memories with the car. However, he quickly realizes that he had significantly more crappy memories, than good ones, with that car. Realizing that the object that keeps recurring his horrible past memories is now out of his life for good, Martin become so overjoyed that he begins to laugh maniacally, apparently losing his mind. Just before the theme song, Martin is being dragged out of his house in a strait jacket by a mental ward employee. Days later, Martin and Lenny are watching golf on TV when a used car lot commercial comes on. Martin asks Lenny for a ride to the lot, with Lenny promising to take him Wednesday. The next day, Martin is approached by his boss, Larry Jackingson, and is immediately fired. Jackingson explains that Martin must have been late for work, as his car was not in the parking lot that morning. However, after reminding his boss that his car got totaled, his boss apologizes for the misunderstanding and re-takes him back. Having gone on a successful date with girlfriend Jessie Roberts, and about to buy himself a new car, all seems perfect for Martin Anderson. However, the next morning, the day Martin is to buy his new car and the morning after his date, Martin receives an unexpected phone call from a voice that claims to be Biffy Martona, Martin Anderson's former arch-rival from high-school. Biffy claims that, somehow, overnight, Jessie has dumped Martin and is now hooked with himself instead. When Martona implies that he has a brand new sports car that he intends to impress Jessie with, Martin decides this is the last straw. After Biffy hangs up, Lenny arrives just seconds later to drive Martin to the used car lot, however, Martin informs Lenny he needs to be taken to a sports car lot instead, where he spends $150,000 dollars on a brand new cherry red "Fury". He immediately drives it over to Jessie's house intending on settling the matter with Biffy before he and Jessie go ride together in Martona's sports car. However, on final approach to the house, Martin's steering wheel locks and his brakes fail. Worse yet, Jessie is in the street checking her mailbox as Martin heads straight for her. Unable to stop the car and warn Jessie of his coming, Martin's car strikes Jessie, sending her (and her mailbox) flying. Martin is taken to court to settle the matter and is presumably found guilty, but worse yet for Martin, his once strong relationship with Jessie now appears to be a complete wreck. Later that evening, during a thunderstorm, Martin goes home to comfort himself with TV, but every show he comes across has something to do with romance, reminding him of Jessie. The next morning, Martin receives a second phone call from Biffy Martona, but Martin gets ready to dismiss him, admitting that he doesn't care about Jessie anymore. However, Martin hears muffling on the other end of the phone, and Biffy reveals that he has Jessie kidnapped and held hostage at her house. Before Martin can find out why, however, Biffy hangs up. Martin realizes that he is now in a place to conquer his arch-rival, and save his girlfriend, possibly giving him a chance to reconcile with her. Martin heads over to Lenny's house and recruits him as a side-kick to help him on his crusade. Just as Lenny agrees, his wife Katrina calls him to breakfast, but Lenny tells her that he must leave to "save some damsel in distress or some crap like that" and immediately leaves. Katrina just stand there, furious, and dumbfounded, that Lenny has left her (and breakfast) to save a damsel in distress instead. Lenny and Martin arrive at Jessie's house and bust in, but unexpectedly find Jonah Flenderson in the living room, where he admits to Martin that the entire situation was staged and that Biffy Martona was actually Jonah Flenderson on the other end of the phone the entire time (Jonah used a second phone with an alternate phone number to hide the fact that it was himself). Flenderson explains that he was recently playing Pokemon Go while running a Ncdonald's sponsored charity run. While running past Jessie's house on the race route, he detected a rare Pokemon coming from her living room. Rather than claim it for himself, he wanted Martin to catch it "since Martin sucks at Pokemon Go". To get Martin to the house, he conceived the entire plan of Biffy Martona being at Jessie's house. He finally explains that when the plan failed the first time around, he decided to wait for Jessie to not be home (Jessie is now in the hospital due to being struck by Martin's car) to try it again. Furious, Martin Anderson, realizing that he has now spent $150,000 on a car for nothing, and is now broken up with his girlfriend, declares that Jonah is officially evicted from his house and unleashes a long eruption of curse words at him. A neighbor overhears the ordeal and, knowing that Martin does not live there, calls the police on him, thinking that he's breaking into the house. Martin, Jonah, and Lenny are all arrested and placed in a holding cell at the Skyler City Police Department. However, just moments later, the officer that arrested them reveals that Jessie decided not to press charges since nothing was actually stolen from the house. Although Lenny and Jonah are released, Martin is left behind in prison after police investigate his browser history (to see if he was using the internet in connection with the crime somehow) and discover that he has illegally downloaded an enormous amount of digital media off of the internet. Outside of Lenny's house, Jonah realizes that he has the entire house now to himself until Martin is freed from prison (ironically, as Martin had just evicted Jonah from the house earlier). Jonah decides to hold a huge party over at his house and invites everyone that can come. Jonah leaves to plan for this party while Lenny goes back into his own house to eat breakfast. Upon entering his house, Lenny greets Katrina, but Katrina, furious from Lenny's actions earlier, hits him on the head with a bowling ball. Characters * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Jessie Roberts * Katrina Leggo * Larry Jackingson * Rob Mentioned * Biffy Martona * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone * Randy's Mother * Pig-Pig Degariah Production After a brief production break through July 5th 2016, after the completion and release of "Fireworks", production is scheduled to begin on July 6th 2016. Originally, the show's third episode was to be about Martin's character discovering that he must put himself on a diet having ganged several pounds, allthewhile becoming jealous of his cousin's much higher metabolism compared to himself. However, because this episode's events are directly related to those of the previous episode, the latter was decided to be used for the third episode instead, so that the two episodes and their related story-lines would become consecutive. Rather than shift the original idea to the fourth episode slot, however, it was put off until later on in the series because, already, two out of three episodes of the series involve Martin Anderson as the story's central focus, which would have become three out of four had the original idea been put off only one episode slot. Work on the script's rough draft commenced on July 6th, as planned, however, the script was very tumultuous, compared to that of the previous scripts, taking nine days to complete (although the script was not worked on every day during this 9 day period). Despite the numerous delays during the writing stages, the rough draft of the script was finished, revised twice, and recorded all on July 15th, with the recordings taking place a day earlier than initially planned. Editing began July 16th. That same day, the original episode's title "Martin's New Car", was changed to its current title "The Biffy Martona Chronicle". The episode, however, later faced numerous delays for unspecified reasons. To add to that, the episode's first cut of the prologue was rejected following a test-screening, as episode director Aaron Cosby was very dissatisfied with how it turned out. He believed that it did not have enough humor and that the existing jokes were not landing very well. Over the next 48 hours, it underwent several re-recordings and line-altercations, which in turn required deleting and re-adding the mouth animations that accompanied the changed dialogue. On August 4th 2016, it was revealed that it will be the first episode to feature a musical number, which was added following a re-polishing of the episode's prologue. However, Cosby ended up being dissatisfied with the number and it was ultimately removed from the episode. Though it won't appear in the episode, it will be featured in the Season 1 deleted scenes compilation. The musical number has been officially rendered non-canon, since the scene that replaces it (the scene where Martin goes crazy and is taken to a mental ward) contradicts the events of the musical. The episode underwent several title changes. Its original title was "Martin's New Car" and was later changed to "The Biffy Martona Chronicle" before becoming "The Tale of Biffy Martona" before finally reverted back to "The Biffy Martona Chronicle". The episode's preview underwent the title "The Tale of Biffy Martona", as it was released prior to its reversion. Furthermore, The episode's antagonist's name was originally "Troy Sullosis". It was changed to Biffy Martona during one of the script's revision. Release The episode was released August 31st. A short preview was released on August 9th 2016 to advertise the episode: it was deleted from YouTube once the full episode was released. The Biffy Martona Chronicle was the final episode of The Lenny Leggo Show that was split into two parts upon original release. It was, along with Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson and Fireworks, re-uploaded into a single video episode on September 1st. It was only available in the two-part format for about 24 hours. For the episode's original release, the scenes from Biffy Martona's first phone-call to where Martin is driving to Jessie's house, were not rendered properly due to a synchronization issue. The cropping of each scene was six frames ahead, causing a scene to suddenly cut to the crop setting of the next scene early. This error was caused after the sequence had to be re-rendered to resolve another unrelated error, and the re-rendered version of the scene was six frames shorter than before. It was re-rendered to resolve the issue, but initially was only five frames caught up, still leaving the sequence cropping off by one frame. After a final attempt, the scene was finally rendered to the exact same length as before, removing the error once and for all. For about two to three frames around 15:11 in the episode, Martin Anderson did not show up at the same time that it cuts to the wider shot of the car he is about to buy, showing only the car for the first few moments. These goofed frames were removed using the YouTube video editor. Unlike the previous goof, this goof was actually part of the re-release and not the original, two part release. Unlike the previous two episodes, which were given TV-PG ratings, Biffy Martona Chronicle got a TV-14 V rating, notably due to the car collision scene, making Biffy Martona Chronicle the most violent Lenny Leggo episode to date. Link The episode can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNS-iuT9bY0 Deleted Scenes The episode contains three deleted scenes. One of these deleted scenes is a musical number that was originally featured in the prologue of the episode: however, it was cut from the final version of the episode. This deleted scene has been rendered as non-canon, as it contradicts the events of the episode's final cut, as it was replaced by the scene were Martin loses his mind and is shown being dragged to a mental institution. The other two deleted scenes, one of which is also from the prologue, were scenes removed from the final cut to reduce the episode's running time: these deleted scenes are, however, canon, since they were merely removed, and not replaced. Trivia * The Biffy Martona Chronicle was the final episode of The Lenny Leggo Show to be originally uploaded into two parts. It was featured on YouTube in this format for only 24 hours before both parts were removed and the episode, along with the previous two, were re-uploaded into a single part. * The scene right before the opening disclaimer where Martin is dragged out of his house in a strait jacket was inspired by a Garfield and Friends comic strip from 1983. * The scene where Lenny is hit on the head with a bowling ball at the end of the episode was originally supposed to be a post-credits scene, but it was moved to take place before the credits after a script revision. * It is the first episode to have deleted scenes. * This is the first episode of the series that does not star the entire main cast: Harvey Duncan and Randy Stallone are absent, but are each referred to one time. Also, Randy's Mother is mentioned in the show for the first time as well. * This episode does not star any animal characters at all: every character in this episode is human. * Martin Anderson's side-view character art conceptions were updated during production of the episode, which required previously completed sequences to be re-rendered with his updated appearance. Because of this, the footage released as a preview for the episode was not be identical to that of the episode's final cut. * Martin's boss, Larry Jackingson, is black, however, he used to be white. His race was changed to black for two reasons: 1, because Aaron Cosby wanted to add some diversity to the show, and 2, because his original design was too similar in appearance to Buzz Tarco. * This is Katrina Leggo's first appearance since her appearance was updated. Goofs * Due to an error regarding Martin Anderson's side views, his stethoscope and glasses disappear and re-appear during one of the scenes. This error has been resolved for subsequent episodes. * Lenny's ballcap has a minor grammar error: The word "Talkin'" should have an apostrophe, but it doesn't. * at 24:51, when Jonah says the word "Anyway", his mouth doesn't move. Gallery Spotlight_2.jpg|A frame taken from one of the episode's deleted scenes, where Martin breaks out into a musical. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016